A life Anything But Ordinary
by AlexandriiaaM
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been abused by her father since she was a young girl and is finally hoping for a fresh start at Fairy tail high. They become the family she never had but as she becomes closer and more attached to her new family, her father becomes all the more violent. What will Natsu and the others do when they find out. Lucy could soon be facing a life or death situation.
1. The Prologue

_**NEW CHANGES READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! ~A**_

The wind buffeted her hair a Lucy made her way down the street to her new high school, Fairy Tail High. Approaching the building she sighed trying to compose herself before stepping into the swarm of students and making her way to her assigned locker.

Once she arrived she looked around if anyone had the one next to her and smiled before turning to unlock it. Lucy opened it reaching to set her things inside when she was shoved into the locker by someone walking by and dropped all her stuff. Wincing she held her stomach for a moment before taking a deep breath and picking up her stuff as two small hands reached down to help her.

"Hey I'm sorry those guys are jerks let me help you pick this up." She looked up surprised to see a small girl almost her height with blue hair and a headband wearing the uniform and small reading glasses on her face. Lucy smiled saying a soft 'thank you' as she gathered up the things the girl had given her.

"My names Levy, Levy McGarden" The small blue-haired girl said sticking out her hand that wasn't carrying her own backpack and school supplies. Lucy stuck out her own hand taking it.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy, looks like we're locker buddies," the girl joked with a playful wink as she opened the locker next to Lucy's before they both started to get the things they would need for class. Upon noticing her pull out her math textbooks Levy smiled speaking once again.

"Math with Ms. Porlyusika?" Lucy turned to her surprised before nodding. "How did you know?"

"I actually have her this period mind if I see your schedule?" Smiling Lucy nodded before handing her the schedule.

1st- Math- Ms Porlyusika

2nd- Science- Zeref Dragneel

3rd- History- Makarov

4th- Lunch-

5th- Gym- Coach Happy

6th- Free Period- Ms. Carla

"Wow we have all the same classes!" Levy squealed taking Lucy's hand in hers before closing their lockers and leading her down the hall. Lucy just smiled holding onto her textbooks, spirals, and pen holder, _'I'm glad I could make at least one friend today'_ she thought smiling to herself once more as they stopped in front of the class.

"Here we are!" Levy giggled walking inside with Lucy following close behind taking their seats in the middle of class towards the window, Lucy got the window seat while Levy sat to her right. Just as Lucy was about to sit down Levy called over a small group of people.

"Hey Erza! Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel! Gray! Come meet the new girl!" Lucy blushed at Levy who only laughed in response as the group walked over. Once they stopped in front of her desk Levy began to introduce them.

"Everyone this is Lucy. Lucy this is Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and the little one like me is Wendy."

"Hey, Hiya, Sup" They all smiled responses before the pink-haired one, Natsu, spoke up.

"Hey your the one I accidentally ran into in the hall!" Lucy nodded looking down at her math textbook,

"Hey I'm really sorry I was going to go back and help you but Ice Princess over here" He emphasized with a jerk of his thumb towards Gray, "wanted to start a fight. I really hope you can forgive me" He smiled a toothy grin and she couldn't help but smile back as she looked him and the rest of the group over.

They all wore the uniform of course but their hair color differences is what really stuck out to her. Gajeel had pitch black hair, Levy and Wendy had Blue hair, though Levy's was a lighter shade, Erza had cherry red hair and Gray had bluish black hair that shone blue in certain parts. But the one that caught her attention the most one the one with the salmon pink hair and checkered or scaly looking scarf. She hadn't realized she'd been staring so hard until they all burst out laughing,

"Guess we are a bit of a sight huh Lucy?" Erza smiled crossing her arms as she thumbed her cherry red hair. Lucy turned red and was about to open her mouth when Erza started to speak. "But don't worry no offense taken."

With that Lucy looked over the group one more time before starting to laugh until she couldn't breath. Everyone looked at her surprised until they laughed along with her, they stood there for awhile trying to catch their breath until Ms. Porlyusika came in and snapped at them.

"Everyone in your seats right now!" The class broke into a frenzy and everyone snatched a seat with their clicks, before she knew it Erza was sitting in front of her, Levy to her right, Natsu diagonal to her between Erza and Levy, Gray behind Lucy and Gajeel behind Levy.

As class started Lucy's mind started to wonder, she continued to take notes throughout the rest of her classes doing her assignments and copying down anything she might forget later.

When lunch finally arrived Lucy had been staring out the window at a big willow tree in the center of town that she could see from the buildings 3rd floor. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Natsu standing there.

"Hey Lucy you coming or what? You've been staring out the window all class period." He smirked when she blushed muttering an 'I was not' before gathering her stuff and following him. He just laughed turning to her, "Don't be embarrassed I do it a lot too, it helps me think." He closed his eyes with his arms crossed behind his head as they walked to meet the others at lunch.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a long year after all. I mean she had made so many good friends already, and it was only her first day! She smiled to herself lost in thought as she picked up her lunch tray and looked around the cafeteria for her new friends. After a minute of looking she spotted Levy's small frame waving to her from a table outside under a cherry tree. _'Wow that's pretty'_ she thought walking over to them, just as she was going to their table somebody pushed her roughly causing her to drop her tray all over the front of her shirt and the cafeteria to burst out in laughter. Lucy looked up slowly to the boy in front of her who was laughing along with the rest, the one who had pushed her.

Everyone at her table jumped to their feet and ran over as she whimpered softly, it was starting again, just like in middle school, she would be bullied, kicked, punched, yelled at, thought of as nothing, and be worthless all over again. Could they sense it? Did they know she had been through it already? Did they want to make her life an even bigger hell than it already was?

But just as Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel cornered the guy who had pushed her and Levy and Erza had run towards her, she bolted. They all stared after her in confusion and the entire cafeteria's laughter died down to utter silence as they all watched her run away. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, taking a deep breath she willed herself not to cry.

No. No more tears, not ever, she thought about the consequences going home early would bring, how her father would punish her for skipping on the first day of school. But she didn't care, she had to, she didn't want to stay here and face everyone after she had run away so shamefully.

So she went to her locker and grabbed her things, walked out the doors, through town, and into her house hoping her father as still asleep. But just as she was about to make it to the stairs a hand grabbed her by the hair.

She yelped dropping her bag to the floor reaching for her hair that was held by a firm grip.

"What are you doing home?!" Her father snarled pulling her hair harder, she yelped more looking to the top of the staircase as her brother and sister peeked form the railing down at them.

"I-I T-there was an accident in the c-cafeteria and I came home to ch-hange." she answered stuttering the whole way and yelping as he threw her into the wall.

She lay covering her face in a crumpled heap on the floor waiting for him to kick her like he always did before but looked up in horror when he started walking up the stairs.

"Fine but you've been getting out of hand Lucy. They will pay for your mistakes." He smirked, an evil grin playing itself across his face.

"No! Not them leave them alone!" She screamed running up the stairs and ducking under his fist to grab them both and run into their room, locking the door behind them.

"Lucy! Open this door right now!" She ignored her father screams as she opened her siblings' closet and pulled aside the wall panel she had made to reveal the ladder to their hideout in the sealed off attic. Lucy had made this years ago when Asuka and Haru had first been hit by their father, ever since then she had taken the beatings for them whenever she could. But her father often went after them when she wasn't home or locked her in her room so she couldn't interfere.

"Lucy no!" Her brother cried out grabbing her hand with tears streaming down his small face.

"I have to Haru! I'm sorry go up to the hideout and don't come down until I come to get you, if I don't come get you stay there until I can. Got it!?" She snapped the last part so he wouldn't come after her and he nodded softly whimpering as she placed the wall panel again. The wall panel was pieces of the wall she had cut off and it fit perfectly into the hole, nobody would ever find it unless Lucy, Asuka or Haru showed them. Her father didn't even know the house had an attic, which it technically didn't Lucy had just torn a hole in the roofing to form a small cubby with enough room for the three of them whenever needed.

She closed the closet door and opened the window to get out of the house when her father burst through the door.

"Lucy!" He snarled grabbing her by the leg as she jumped out and dragged her back in.

"No!" she screamed kicking and fighting her best all to no a vale. He started to furiously punch and kick her each punch as hard and vicious as the last.

"WHERE ARE THEY!? TELL ME NOW!" He screeched throwing her into the wall, she cried out falling to the floor and spat out some blood with every punch and kick that came her way. Tears streamed down her face as they mixed with her blood from the cuts and busted lip he had given her. He continued until the sun set slightly almost setting before he stomped off having released his anger on her and leaving her on the floor in her own blood.

Lucy shakily got to her feet and wobbled a little having to grab the bedpost for support. She limped over to her own bedroom and locked the door behind her, she went to her own closet and removed the secret wall panel whistling softly for her brother and sister to come down, which they did slowly. They gasped and whimpered softly as Lucy hushed and soothed them to sleep. Once they were asleep she moved them onto her bed and went to the bathroom to wash up.

Slowly Lucy peeled off her clothes form the dried blood sticking to them and dropped into the bath. Sighing she washed off and got out a few minutes later, draining the red bathwater. After sighing again for the millionth time she settled down at her broken desk and did the homework from the classes she went to today only to fall asleep on her books after completing it.

 _ **A/N! Hey everyone I wanted to kinda change up the story a little so i did some minor detailing, I also removed one of my other stories "The Tragic Love Story Of Us" because I couldn't really see it going anywhere. I do think i'll redo the idea and rewrite it but I don't know. Anyway I hope you enjoy the slight changes! Love you and leave reviews! I live off those cx**_


	2. And So It Begins

_**Lucy Pov~**_

Yawning Lucy rose shakily to her feet still sore from yesterday, she was sure she had sprained something in her arm from how it tensed whenever she moved it. With a glance around to make sure nobody was awake yet Lucy slowly walked out of the room and went downstairs to set the stove to heat up before going up to her room and closing the door carefully behind her making sure to lock it.

Once inside Lucy turned to the wall panel she had made and carefully pried a piece of wood from the wall and taking out her savings. She had started saving up money last year when her father broke Asuka's arm in one of his abusive fits. Enough had been enough for Lucy and from then on she had taken more of their beatings than she could count, it often came to a point where she had jumped into their fights and taken his hits when she couldn't possibly bear it. Only months before she had taken every single one of her brother and sisters beatings by hitting her father to distract him on top of the ones he gave her almost daily whenever he was mad, he ended up cracking her ribs.

Lucy held back a sob as the flashback tried to rush forward only to be held back by her will to keep from losing it. Now was not the time to break down. She had to be strong, for Haru and Asuka, for their sake. Looking back down at the box Lucy frowned and dropped the $2.00 in she had found on her way home form school today. _'Only $300 so far, that will never get us a good house, or even an apartment for long.'_ Furrowing her brow Lucy realized she would have to start working more, her previous job she had quit because her father found out and had beat her until she couldn't make it to work even if she wanted to.

Placing the lid back on her money stash she placed it in the wall panel and secured the cover, looking it over to make sure it wasn't obvious Lucy proceeded to grab a piece of paper and a pencil on her way down the stairs. She turned the stove up and looked at the clock, 4:30 a.m. nodding Lucy looked around before making a quick list of possible places she could work to raise money towards moving her siblings out of this horrid house. Once finished and proud of the long list she had made Lucy stuffed the paper in her bra and washed her hands before starting to cut onions, bell peppers, and tomatoes for the omelets she was making for today's breakfast.

She continued making the breakfast in a stride until she heard a cough and a door closing signaling her father was awake. Quickly setting four plates she left one on the table with a glass of juice, which she may or may not have wanted to spit in... And made her way upstairs with the remaining plates and the jug of juice making sure the stove was turned off. Upon hearing her father sit at the table and start to eat Lucy passed her brothers and sisters room frowning at the broken door frame and made her way into her own room locking the door behind her.

Setting the plates down on her bedside table Lucy gently shook the two kids awake handing them their breakfast before gathering her things and taking a shower to get ready for school in her own bathroom attached to her room while getting Asuka and Haru's clothes ready as well. Today they were going to start going to school for 1st and 2nd grade where they would stay after school until Lucy went to pick them up. After showering she helped them to bathe and got their school items ready. When they were ready Lucy applied makeup to cover her bruises and touched up her darker ones so they were covered more frowning when she came to her busted lip.

"Well there's nothing I can do about this" She sighed fixing her hair and new uniform before grabbing her stuff and escorting her siblings out of the house and to school, luckily missing their father and leaving without trouble.

Lucy pondered on her plans and took out the list she had made in looking for work jotting down suggestion and plans as well as tips for when they did move out. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice the small hand tugging on her skirt.

"Hm?" she asked Asuka looking up from her paper and putting it away before turning to her younger sister.

"When can we leave daddy?" Asuka asked, and that single question alone wretched a piece of Lucy's heart as she smiled sadly down at her and her brother answering.

"Soon okay. But remember you can't tell him or else he won't let us leave." Her sister nodded her head in response, tears falling down her small cheeks.

"Good, because I don't want to get hit anymore" she whimpered softly stopping to cry into her little fists where Haru soon joined her. Kneeling down she offered comfort to her two younger siblings.

"I-I know I don't want you to get hit either but I'm really try-"

"But what about you?" Haru asked looking at her with wide sad eyes, "If we don't get hit you will. We don't want you to get hit anymore Lucy!" They both burst into a fit of tears again and Lucy looked around for any people before shushing them calmly.

"I know but I'd rather that happen then you two get hurt, now I'm trying really hard to get us out of there alright? Just... give me a little bit, we'll be happy again okay? I promise." She smiled bringing the two into a hug which they snuggled into before pulling away.

"Pinky promise?" Haru asked tears still at the corners of his eyes. Lucy smiled a sad smile her own tears threatening to fall.

"Pinky promise." she answered at last taking their small pinkies in her own. "Now come on let's get you to school before your late." She smiled standing up as they wiped away their tears and nodded running along with her.

* * *

 _ **Natsu Pov~**_

Natsu furrowed his brow as he walked to school and sighed digging his hands into his pockets. It still bugged him how those guys had targeted Lucy yesterday in the cafeteria and he couldn't figure out why she had run. Groaning he turned the corner and collided with a very small shapely person.

"Eeek!" She screamed as he reached out his hand and caught the girl by the arm, wait, girl?

"Lucy?" He lifted her up gently by the arm and helped her get her stuff off the ground as he waited for an answer. "Hey what happened to you yesterday? After me, Gray, and Gajeel beat up that guy you just took off on us. We all got kinda worried, Levy and Erza even went to go check up on you but they didn't know where you lived. They checked the entire school...Well tore the school apart looking for you to be honest"

He rose to his feet with Lucy's things to find her squirming uncomfortably before plastering on a smile.

"Oh.. _that_... I was just really embarrassed so I decided to head home, not to mention I needed a change of clothes since food got thrown all over mine." She laughed bitterly and grabbed her things from Natsu as they continued on their trek to school.

"Okay then, but I wish you would have said something to us we were all worried." He frowned turning to look at her before stopping and stepping closer.

"What happened to your face?" He asked referring to her busted lip.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered fiddling with the hem of her school uniform skirt.

"You have a busted lip..." He said reaching out for her to which she nearly flinched but held her composure. His questioning gaze turned to confusion as she quickly started walking ahead.

"Nothing happened Natsu I just hit myself leaving school yesterday." She said over her shoulder not waiting for him. He quirked a grin and jogged to catch up to her as they turned the corner to the school.

"You should be careful then, you might seriously hurt yourself worse next time." He said watching her carefully, he couldn't get the idea that she was hiding something out of his head and he tried to ease into getting a reaction out of her. She only stiffened at his words and nodded smiling at him. Bidding goodbye Natsu smiled his signature toothy grin at her before jogging up to the guys and heading to their first class. He would just make sure to look after Lucy here and there to make sure she was okay. Be a good friend ya know?


	3. It All Starts to Fall Into Place

Lucy sighed as she boarded the train to her waitress job, for the past week and a half Natsu had been hanging over her like a hawk, and watching her every movement. He even noticed yesterday when she was limping from her latest beating. He was getting too close for comfort and it was driving her crazy, don't get her wrong it was nice to have friends and all... but Lucy couldn't imagine the horrors that would happen to her and her siblings if someone were to find out about her abusive father. He would obviously think the worst and blame her for it. She doesn't know if she can take that kind of abuse like the last time someone hinted about it in front of him.

But an upside to it was everyone in the cafeteria was especially nice to her since the whole lunch tray incident.

The day she came back she was smothered with hugs and questions from her new friends and it brought tears to her eyes to see someone care so much about her. It felt so refreshing and clear that for a moment she wanted to live in that moment forever, but she knew she had a job to do and that was to get her brother and sister out of that horrible house.

Yesterday she had a waitress job interview and she got hired, she would work everyday after school for 3 to 4 hours while her sister and brother stayed for tutoring until she picked them up, then later into the night around 11 or 12 she would go to the local grocery store and re-shelf the shelves until 2 or 3 am, depending on what time she comes in. Her father thought she was after staying for tutoring and she wouldn't have to worry about anybody finding her missing at night for the second job since her father didn't care and her brothers and sisters would be asleep.

So far her plan was fool proof and she was excited that everything was falling into place. Today would be the first day she started and she sighed walking into the restaurant she would be working at, 8 Island. She had turned down her friends wanting to hang out today after school because she had to work and couldn't afford to miss out on her first day.

After putting her stuff down and clocking in Lucy put her apron on over her uniform and grabbed a notepad and pen to take orders before heading out to wait her section of tables.

 **Natsu POV~**

Sighing Natsu putting his hands behind his head and followed Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Mira, and Laxus into the restaurant Mermaid Heel.

"Natsu?" Erza called turning her head slightly to look back at him.

"Hm?" He asked coming out of his train of thought.

"Are you still bummed Lucy couldn't make it?" She asked a slight smirk crossing her features.

"Pfft." He said blushing lightly as he pulled his scarf over his mouth mumbling a small 'no... whatever' before following after his now laughing friends. He stopped however when they reached the restaurant and saw a vibrant blonde ponytail bouncing back and forth as their beloved friend Lucy ran back and forth delivering food and drinks to nearby tables. He smiled instantly and led the way into the restaurant holding the door open for everyone to file in.

"Yo Lucy!" He called causing her to turn from the table she was at and gasp, a mix of emotions crossing her face as she noticed their group. She finished her table and took the tip stuffing it in her pocket as she made her way over to them.

"O-oh hey guys. What are you guys doing here?" She asked tilting her head.

"This is what we meant by hanging out after school." Gray smiled motioning to the restaurant, "They have a killer arcade." He chuckled pointing to the back of the restaurant. Lucy only smiled in response before grabbing a stack of menus and utensil packs.

"Shall I lead you guys to your table?" She asked smiling and leading the way to a group booth in the back of the restaurant near the arcade and a view of outside.

"Damn Luce, thanks for the awesome booth." Natsu smiled nudging her with his elbow as he slid into the booth after everyone. "When did you start working here?" He asked once they were all situated.

"Uh today actually." She smiled pulling out her notepad to write down their orders. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asked going back into work mode and jotting down their orders with a smile before walking away to get their drinks.

* * *

 **Lucy POV~**

Lucy sighed as she hung up her apron, yawning tiredly as she dragged her feet towards the bus stop. Her amazing friends had given her a $50 dollar tip and they had no idea how much it meant to her, after they left a tear slipped down her cheek and now she smiled at the memory, leaning her head back on the bus seat. She groaned and checked the time on the bus clock.

7:30

She asked the bus driver to stop and got off to walk the corner to her brother and sisters school smiling when they ran up to her and hugged her in greeting. She showed them the $70 she made in tips today and their eyes brightened as they jumped up and down in glee. Hugging them close they walked the rest of the way home and Lucy put her money in her stash before setting to work on dinner.

Within a few moments dinner was ready and her father stomped down the hallway as she shuffled her brothers and sisters up the stairs. She locked them in her room and walked down to the basement to retrieve the laundry. She grabbed the basket and gasped as it was slapped from her hands.

Gulping Lucy looked up and was met with the angry stare of her father. She took a step back but whimpered as he pulled her hair and dragged her up the stairs. He gripped her hair until they came to the kitchen.

"What is this Lucy?" He hissed into her ear, turning her face towards the plate of fried chicken Lucy had made.

"I-i-it's fried chicken, da-... sir." He pulled her hair harder causing her to cry out as he slammed her face into the plate of food.

"What makes you think I want this garbage!?"

"I'm sorry! Bu- I just- it- I wasn't sure what you would like s-so I just made wh-what we had." She gasped trying to hold back the tears and cupping her now bloody nose.

"I don't give a damn what we do and don't have you good for nothing whore!" He snapped slapping her across the face.

"Next time you will make what I want you to cook for dinner, IS THAT CLEAR?!" He growled lifting Lucy by her throat.

She gasped for air and gripped at his hands as his grip tightened around her neck.

"Ye-" She wheezed as her air source was cut off, she could only nod. She covered her head as he threw the dinner over her, dropping her and walking out of the house with his keys.

She sat on the floor gasping and coughing for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. Leaning her head back against the wall she let a few silent tears slip down her cheeks. She stayed like this for a few moments before cleaning up the kitchen and retreating upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

Lucy pulled up her scarf once again as she made her ways through the hallways of Fairy Tail High, her father's actions last week left her with very nasty bruises on her neck. Natsu, being the innocent dork that he is, had tried to take Lucy's scarf as a joke and she had shrunk away rather violently causing a piece of her scarf to fall, he hadn't looked at her the same since.

She was starting to get suspicious that he knew something but the next week he was back to his bubbly personality and looking at her with the same childish gaze as before the scarf incident.

Lucy rarely slept because of her late night job and she was pretty sure her friends were starting to notice.

Ahh, the perks of having friends.

* * *

Lucy sighed and rubbed her back as she walked home from her late night job of re-shelving at the local grocery store.

It had been two months since she started working there and she had raised up to $250 with the tips and weekly pay from her waitress job along with the small amount given from the grocery store.

She would of had more but some of it went to paying for a cast for Asuka, last week their father broke her leg when throwing her and Lucy down the stairs. Although Lucy's body took most of the blows she landed wrong on it and their father didn't help by stomping on it.

Lucy sighed remembering she had to skip school today to take Asuka to the hospital for a check-up. She jogged the rest of the way home and checked the clock.

5:00 a.m.

She frowned and made a quick breakfast of an omelet like her father had asked for the morning before and went upstairs with the rest of the food for her and the kids.

Lucy set the plates on her bedside table before locking the door to her bedroom and taking a quick shower. When she got out Asuka was already waiting to take a shower with her clothes. Lucy smiled and wrapped her cast in a bag given to her by the doctor. She then helped her wash up and take a shower.

Looking at the clock once again Lucy grabbed Haru's things and let him take a shower while she got Asuka's hair fixed up.

"Hey sis..." Asuka started quietly.

"What is it Asu?" Lucy smiled gently braiding the younger girls hair into a french braid.

"Why is daddy like the way he is?" She questioned innocently causing Lucy to stop mid braid, and her shoulders to sag.

"I'm n-not sure Asu." She said quietly, her eyes filling with hurt and pain.

"I don't like d-daddy. I want the old daddy back." Asuka cried gently, her small shoulders shaking as sobs wracked her body. Lucy pulled her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back until she calmed down.

"Don't worry about dad now alright Asuka? Remember just a few more months and I can afford that apartment we were looking at. Remember the one with the plot of land in the back?" She smiled thinking back to when her, Asuka and Haru had gone house scouting.

"Yeah... Then I can plant a garden, and we can grow fruits, and vegetables, and flowers, and even paint the house." She squeaked smiling once again. Lucy nodded and turned to grab Haru's book bag and hand it to him.

"Now let's get Haru to school, he can't be late." Asuka and Haru nodded enthusiastically and started down the stairs, Asuka using her brother to balance.

"Mental note..." Lucy whispered quietly to herself, "Get Asuka a crutch." She locked the door behind them and they made their way to school. Stomping sounded from inside the house and Lucy, along with Haru and Asuka, picked up their pace as their father stomped out of the house.

Haru turned to look and tugged on Lucy's sweater.

"Lucy dad's following us." He whispered shakily. She turned to look back and sure enough their father was stomping down the sidewalk after them.

"Shit." Lucy cursed silently as her and the kids picked up the pace.

"LUCY!" Her father shouted behind them, but she ignored him as her and the kids turned the corner.

Asuke whimpered as she thumped along on her leg and Lucy knelt down so she could climb onto her back. Her and Haru broke into a sprint as Jude ran after them.

They turned corners and boarded a bus a few miles away. Lucy paid the driver to hurry and they flopped into some bus seats panting.

"What is his deal." She hissed to herself unaware of the pair of caramel eyes that had followed her movement onto the bus.

* * *

 _ **A/N~ Sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky. I wanted to skip forward a little so Lucy and the kid's can show their growth a little more. This was basically a filler chapter for the next chapter, A Witness xD.**_


End file.
